In the heat exchanger field, it has been common to utilize the steam boiler approach wherein a single large chamber is fitted with a plurality of pipes which extend through the chamber to receive heat from a hot fluid within the larger chamber. When corrosive materials are being treated, the life of the pipes is such that breakdowns occur and pipes must be replaced. This requires a shutdown of the entire unit until repairs can be made.
The present invention is directed to a heat exchange system wherein individual modules can be inserted and replaced in a system with only a momentary shutdown to switch feed pipes. The invention contemplates repair or replacement of modules while the remainder of the system continues to operate when such modules, or two or more complete heat exchange systems, are used in parallel. A structural arrangement of modules clustered around a central heating source is designed for easy removal and replacement of the modules which are connected in series. The system also makes it readily possible to invert various modules or at least reverse the flow so that the areas carrying the hottest fluids can become areas carrying the cooler fluids.
The contemplated design renders the handling of the heated fluid source more efficient since only a single and separate steam and condensate manifold is required. Thus, with the central steam unit and the clustered heat exchangers, a system having a much longer life is possible together with the advantages of a minimum of downtime.
Other objects and features of the invention will be evident in the following detailed description directed to metal workers skilled in the art of handling hot and corrosive fluids in order to enable them to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.